


[Podfic] The Thrilling Avenger Hour: A Party to Heroism

by aethel, forzandopod, inkjunket, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Beyond Belief - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Beyond Belief, Crossover, F/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: The WorkJuice Corporation and Patriot Brand Cigarettes are proud to present the following tales of worlds colliding. This special limited series is presented in four parts.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] The Thrilling Avenger Hour: A Party to Heroism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thrilling Avenger Hour: A Party to Heroism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055354) by [stefwith1f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefwith1f/pseuds/stefwith1f). 



|   
  
---|---  
  
**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/The%20Thrilling%20Avenger%20Hour.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Thrilling Avenger Hour: A Party to Heroism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055354)

 **Written by:** [stefwith1f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefwith1f/pseuds/stefwith1f)

 **Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Performed by:** [elaineofshalott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [forzandopod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket), [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), & [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

 **Length:** 0:08:30

 **Download:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/PSS/The%20Thrilling%20Avenger%20Hour.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
